


Lost Chances

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [40]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “anticipation” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “anticipation” challenge.

He wrote a letter to Cutter once, back in the days when he was just the man who happened to be married to the love of Stephen's life. Helen had found it in his wallet and convinced him not to send it. Her filthy promises of what they would get up to later had silenced his guilty conscience.

Then Helen disappeared. And every time he saw Cutter his anticipation grew - imagining what would happen when Cutter found out, and then of finding the right moment to confess.

What he hadn't anticipated was that Helen would do the confessing for him.


End file.
